


The Wastelands

by Sophia_the_Scribe



Series: The Scribe's Poesy [25]
Category: 1917 (Movie 2019)
Genre: Beauty - Freeform, Friendship, Gen, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22989202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia_the_Scribe/pseuds/Sophia_the_Scribe
Summary: A poem. (Title used with regards to T. S. Eliot.)
Series: The Scribe's Poesy [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1182590
Kudos: 10





	The Wastelands

There is sadness even when you celebrate;   
Death follows on the footprints left by life;   
There is passion burns behind the greatest hate;   
And words there are cut deeper than a knife.

In the morning you may wake to joy or sorrow,   
In the darkness you may dream of hope or fear;   
But courage is in rising for the morrow,  
And hope in clinging fast to what is dear.

There is brotherhood that gladly hardship faces;   
When grief is great love multiplies the more;  
There is wonder in the desolated places,   
There is awful beauty in the midst of war. 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by all of 1917, but particularly the scene in the middle where Schofield leaves the tower to that awful, awesome vista of the ruined churchyard lit with fire and lightning and artillery flashes. My heart stuttered from the combined horror and beauty of that scene.
> 
> (Title used with regards to T. S. Eliot.)


End file.
